Computer networks allow their users to access file servers, printers, communication hardware, and various other peripheral devices. In order to restrict access to such shared resources, a network administrator may configure the network to require that authentication data be received from the computer attempting to connect before granting access to the network or to certain portions of the network. Once the connecting computer has been authenticated, it may be desired to run certain programs, e.g., logon scripts, that may modify the configuration of that computer in certain ways.
It is common for a network to include a series of computers that are interconnected using various cables, e.g., Ethernet cables. Nevertheless, a computer network may be configured to allow access over a wireless communication link, e.g., via a wireless access point. Such networks also may require authentication before granting access to shared network resources. Connecting to a network via a wireless connection may cause certain obstacles that are more problematic than in a wired network. For example, a computer may establish a wireless connection to a network while being restricted from accessing certain shared resources on the network. In such a situation, it is possible that programs that would typically execute upon authentication, e.g., logon scripts, may not be accessible to the computer.